U.S. patent application Ser. No. 695,184 filed Jan. 28, 1985, now Pat. No. 4,577,799, and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an end loading carton having end closure structure which utilizes interlocking structure similar to that of the present invention but which incorporates a different orientation of end closure panels and end closure flaps.